


Crossroad

by luxshine



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sacrifices must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This was written originally for the msktrnanny’s kiss challenge. Betaed by the wonderful team of poplurker, pensnest and otherdeb. Any mistakes left, are mine alone.

Chris’s lips are soft.

That’s the only thing Joey can think about when his friend stands on his tiptoes and brushes a soft kiss against Joey’s own lips.

He knows Chris’s lips are soft, he has known that since one night at the compound when they were tired and lonely. Chris’s lips found his, and Joey learned a lot of things about them, about Chris.

For instance, he knows that he only has to slide his hands around Chris’s back, lean down a bit, and Chris will deepen the kiss; teasing his lips open, seeking entrance with his tongue. Joey still remembers the feeling of the braces against his own teeth when the kiss had become urgent and passionate, but there are no braces on Chris’s teeth now. There haven’t been any braces in Chris’s mouth for a long time.

Joey remembers the novelty of kissing someone with braces, as well as he remembers their mutual joy when the braces finally came out.

He and Chris had an agreement. They were friends, with benefits. If one was lonely, or horny, or simply wanted a good time, he could ask and the other would answer. But that was it. There were no feelings, no complications involved.

Joey liked the agreement, and knew that Chris liked it too. Chris had been with Dani back then, and Joey had been with whomever had wanted to be with him, so what they had was nothing but a friendship thing. A way to spend the nights when no one else was around.

He feels Chris’s tongue caressing the roof of his mouth and Joey tightens his embrace, leaning back so he sits on the chair of the empty room where they were standing. That allows Chris to hug him too, and he feels Chris’s hand passing through his hair, holding his head still.

Joey remembers the first time he kissed Chris, when he still had the braids. They hit his head when they separated, but Joey loved the feeling. They tickled him. He still remembers the first time the two of them kissed after Chris had cut them off, the strange sensation of the short spikes under his fingers. It’s still strange now, after all those years, to feel Chris’s long hair through his fingers again.

Joey has never worn his hair long, but Chris still managed to tangle his fingers in his hair every time.

There are too many sensations to remember, too many kisses, and Joey wonders why he is remembering them now, when kissing Chris is an event in itself. They rarely kiss when there’s no sex involved, and Joey is pretty sure they won’t be having sex now.

He remembers the first time they kissed after shaving his beard off. Joey had been in the middle of a crisis, wondering if he was maybe bisexual. He had fooled around with one of the other actors in On the Line, but he hadn’t felt anything special about it.

So he had returned, and kissed Chris. It was then when Joey figured out that it was not just ‘guys’ as a random thing. It was *Chris*. *Chris* who could make his blood boil only by licking his earlobe, teasing him with his eyes. He had felt Chris’s beard against his own chin, and decided it was not a bad feeling. He could get used to it, and even when he had finally grown a beard again, he would always remember the tickling of Chris’s facial hair against his lips.

Remembering those feelings, Joey deepens the kiss, slowly sucking Chris’s tongue into his own mouth, as if it was a popsicle. He loves doing it, loves how Chris arches into the kiss, trying to get closer to Joey as he finally starts undoing the tie that Joey is wearing.

Joey’s hands are under Chris’s t-shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. After many nights in different hotel rooms, they know the path of Chris’s body as well as his mouth does. He has mapped Chris’s skin, memorized every inch, and he knows that if he nibbles just a little on the tip of Chris’s tongue, Chris will moan into his mouth and thrust his hips, moving a little closer, as close as their clothes allow them.

Soon, too soon, the kiss ends. Chris only leans a little to finish with a second, softer, and much more innocent kiss on Joey’s closed lips.

Joey tries to lean in for a new kiss, to recapture Chris’s lips with his own, but Chris steps away, smiling sadly, putting his baseball cap back on before turning around and leaving the room to get to the party outside.

It’s only then that Joey finally remembers where he is, and why is he there. He had momentarily forgotten, lost in the memories of Chris’s lips.

It’s only then that Joey realizes that this was a special kiss; a kiss goodbye.

They had started as friends with benefits, but somewhere along the way they became much more. And while Chris had never asked Joey to choose between himself and Kelly, Joey had always know that one day, he would have to make a choice.

He could still change his mind. He knows that, and it’s a thought that stays with him minutes later, while he’s watching Kelly walk down the aisle. He could choose the other road, the road that Chris had ended with that kiss.

But he sees his beautiful daughter, walking behind her mother, and he knows he can’t.

He might not know if he loves Kelly more than he loves Chris. He might even love them both equally.

What he does know, is that he loves his daughter more.


End file.
